


Little Red Riding Peran

by thedezgyrl



Series: The Book of Trayedes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fantasy, Fiction, First Time, Furry, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Love, Middle Earth, NSFW, Paranormal, Romance, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Warrior - Freeform, Werewolf, lycan, neko, teen, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peran is the sheltered daughter of a master huntsman, in a world where her people fear the 'man beasts'. She soon encounters one and realizes that both species share common passions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story involving the founders of a city in 'The Book of Trayedes'.

There once was a girl named Peran who had blood red hair, and crystal blue eyes. She was the daughter of a hunter in a small village, where man wolves from the mountains ravaged their lands. Once a month Peran had to make her way through the Darkened Forest to her elderly grandmother's cottage nestled next to a stream.

Every time she made the trip she was adorned with a small dagger on her hip in a scuffed leather scabbard, a basket filled with food and necessities for her elderly grandmother, and a small sack of food for her journey. Peran's father always lectured her about the dangers of the Darkened Forest and of the maliciousness of the man wolves that plagued them. This time he wanted her to be especially careful since she just reached womanhood and she may be captured as one of the beast's mate.

Peran assured her father that she would not stop except to rest, that she would not interact with strangers, and that she would avoid any signs of the man beasts at all costs. Peran began on her way to her grandmother's at the break of dawn, around noon she stopped at a clearing on the side of the road to take a quick rest.

She sat there on the soft, lush grass, taking a moment to enjoy the breeze blowing through her hair. It was early summer, the plants and animals were full of life and promise. Peran watched as pale yellow butterflies fluttered past and bees made their way greeting every flower. She knew that she had to make it to her grandmother's before night fall, so she grudgingly stood up from where she sat.

As she bent down to grab her basket, she saw a length of shadow dash through the trees. Peran swore that the shadow had been that of a giant wolf. She hurriedly grabbed her sack and basket as she headed back toward the road. The dagger swaying back and forth across her hip as she ran, reminding her that she had it if she had need of defending herself. She would never admit it out loud that she had always wondered about these man wolves that she had never seen.

Often times she would catch herself mildly fantasizing about them, if they were human with canine accents, or like wild wolves that walked upright. The thought of them also terrified Peran, if she ever came across one they could just as easily kill her as well as take advantage of her maiden hood. Peran would probably die of fright if she ever happened upon a full pack.

"Did I startle you?", came a lilting voice. Peran quickly turned on her heels to see a man with warm brown eyes, and hair as dark as midnight grinning at her. "Um, no, wait…do I know you?", Peran asked her blue eyes wide and doe like. Who was this man? Where had he come from? "I didn't mean to scare you off back there.", the man said while still smiling.

He saw the frightened and confused look on her face. He took a few step towards her and watched as she firmly took a step back. Not only did the scent of her fear entice him, but she was favorably attractive as well. With her red locks highlighted golden in the sun, her soft pale skin underneath her tight traveling gear revealing the suppleness of her body, as her sapphire blue eyes looked into his. "I was hunting wolves in the forest and saw you running off, I thought that I should check on you. It would surely be a tragedy to hear of a maiden such as yourself being harmed, and sheer recklessness on my part."

Peran studied him closely. Other than his slightly cocky attitude he had a kind face, and he was rather strongly built. Yet the cautions of her father ran through her head. Not only about the man beasts roaming the country, but also the dangers of human men.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I must be off. I have somewhere that I desperately need to be before sundown. If I don't make it there I will assuredly have the whole town looking for me." Peran watched as the man's smile slowly vanished and his eyebrows began to crinkle in a frustrated sort of way. Hoping that if he were some sort of thug he would be discouraged by her words, she turned to begin her way down the narrow road through the Darkened Wood. When she felt a warm hand on her wrist, "Please miss my name is Daniel, let me accompany you to your destination. I am a huntsman and I know my way through these parts with my eyes closed. I am also highly skilled in combat."

Daniel nearly snarled when she jerked her arm away from him and gave him an indignant look, "I do not care for your name or trade, and I mostly do not care for some strange man grabbing me like a child. I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I am Peran daughter of Hasphard the Master Hunter. Now be off with you I grow weary of your charity." She watched as he straightened himself and curtly bowed his head, "As you wish mistress Peran daughter of Hasphard. Perhaps we shall meet again on a better day." Peran could have sworn she saw a fang glistening on the side of his mouth as Daniel spoke before retreating into the tree line on the side of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Peran managed to make her way to her grandmother's house on time. She spent most of the night conversing with her, not once mentioning the strange man she had encountered for fear that her elderly grandmother would be fraught with worry. That night as Peran slept her dreams were invaded by Daniel. His brown eyes penetrating into hers of crystalline blue as if he were reading her very soul, his mouth warm and heavy upon hers as if he were starving, her hands exploring his sturdy chest.

She felt herself shiver in her sleep and suppress a moan of delight as his hands clasped her inner thighs and his face was nestled deep within them. She woke to her own fingers teasing her clit and two of her fingers of her other hand working themselves in and out steadily. Peran's back arched and she tilted her head to the side and bit into her pillow as she reached climax. After taking a moment to breathe and chiding herself that women of virtue don't act like that, she slowly looked about the one room cottage to make sure that her grandmother did not see that shameful exploit.

The next morning her grandmother packed her a fresh sack of food and saw her off to the road. So she could make her short journey back home. The whole time she walked back to her father's house she couldn't stop thinking about Daniel being in her dreams. She also couldn't stop thinking that Daniel could possibly be a man wolf that her people hated so much and were deathly afraid of. At the same time her fear gave way to excitement of the fantasies she had of these mysterious creatures…

Peran was so lost in thought that she didn't realize she had strayed off the path and was deep in the woods until she noticed the dense light shining down from the tree tops of the forest. She began to chastise herself as anywhere she turned she was surrounded by trees. Yet not just any trees, but apple trees, their sweet, heavy smell hung ripe in the air. Peran nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud crunch coming from behind her.

It was Daniel with his back slumped against a tree, a crimson apple in his hand, with the sticky, sweet golden juices running down his arm. He was completely bare chested, and his brown eyes glittered underneath the shade of the tree. Almost like two beacons of mischief, and Peran wanted so badly to be the trouble he was looking for.

"Are you a man wolf Daniel?" Peran asked her voice shaking. Daniel cocked his head to the side and took a step towards her. This time Peran didn't move an inch from him. "Yes, I would be a werewolf." He replied his eyes nearly predatory as he undressed her with them. "Why do you want to know?" He asked his face suddenly so close to hers, she could smell the crispness of the apple on him, and feel the warmth of his breath similar to that of her dream. Daniel smugly threw the apple behind him.

"Are you afraid Peran? Are you afraid of what I am?" He chuckled as he grabbed her wrists and walked her back against a boulder. Peran finally got the nerve to look him in the face. "Will you hurt me?" She asked him with no hint of fear in her voice. This was something she had always thought about and was curious as to what it would be like to try. Peran caught her breath as Daniel wedged himself between her legs and pressed his chest against hers. "No, I won't hurt you. Unless you want me to….." this time Peran didn't answer.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and fiercely put her lips against his. Daniel hungrily began to undress her as Peran fumbled with undoing his trousers while their lips were still fervently locked. He swiftly picked her up in his arms and just as quickly placed her on the cool ground of the forest floor. Peran looked up at him marveling at his chiseled body as she ran her fingers down his chest and still couldn't wrap her head around the fact of what was happening.

Daniel looked her over as his hand cupped her breast and his thumb glided across her nipple in a circling motion , she let out a small moan, which made him stiffen even more. Peran took his hand and slid it down to her moist pussy where Daniel took his index finger and teased her clit by moving it up and down before sticking two fingers inside her as his thumb stimulated her clit. Peran began slowly rocking back and forth against his palm. Daniel gave a sly smile as one of his fingers deep inside her brushed her hymen.

Peran gave him a sexy smile as she put her lips against his, in between kisses telling him, "I want to give myself to you, Mr. Wolf. Ravage me, my purity, make me your bitch in heat." That's all Daniel needed to hear before he was on top of her and guiding his massively hard cock into her tight virgin hole. He slowly worked his way inside, teasing, and fucking her while half way inside. Peran squirmed and moaned as Daniel teased her and made her quiver.

"I want more, I want all of it Daniel, I want the whole thing inside of me." "Are you sure?" "Yes, yes please, please Daniel make me your whimpering little whore." Peran whimpered with pain as Daniel thrust deep within her, Daniel felt her hymen give way as he quickly thrusted in and out of her tight fuck hole. Peran bucking against him as the pain gave way to pleasure.

She could hardly contain herself as he went as deep as he could inside her at a fast pace and slamming into her with powerful thrusts. Wave after wave after wave of ecstasy enveloped her. "Do you want me to cum inside of you", Daniel whispered huskily into Peran's ear. "Deep inside, cum deep inside of me."

She felt Daniel give a forceful thrust, suddenly she heard him groan as his cock twitched deep inside of her and she felt his hot and sticky cum coat her inside. Daniel laid on top of her as they both breathed heavily, after a moment Daniel pulled out and light pink juices flowed out of her sore little cunt. Daniel watched as his semen and her blood flowed out of her.

Peran slowly sat up and said, "My dad is going to kill me…." Daniel gave a hearty laugh, "At least you're not going to become a lycan skinned rug."


End file.
